


Cullen's Turn

by lyriumsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsong/pseuds/lyriumsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a LJ Kinkmeme prompt. Cullen walks in on Bull and Adaar in "The Scene," and can't stop thinking about Bull's cock. Everything sort of devolves from there ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Turn

 

There wasn’t enough alcohol in all of Skyhold to deal with that. Cullen drained his tankard, signalling for another. He’d been so...naked. And big. Really big. Sweet Andraste, he was huge. That massive cock, hard, curving up against an equally massive chest. Cullen hadn’t really thought about the older Qunari that way, definitely hadn’t thought about the Inquisitor that way, but now...Andraste’s tits. He downed the second tankard, swearing under his breath. Now he could only wonder what lay under the Inquisitor’s robes, whether he was as well-endowed as his lover. No. No, no, no, no. Not there. It was bad enough that he’d seen one, he didn’t need the second image in his head. He sighed, pushing some coin across the bar to pay for his drinks. Maybe some time in the practice yard would get the image out of his head.

Training was good. Teaching new recruits was better. He shouted orders, demonstrating how to properly angle a shield to deflect magical attacks. With the latest Venatori threat, his templar training was coming in useful.

“Hey, Commander, how goes the training?” A massive hand clapped him heartily on the shoulder, and he spun, finding himself face to face--well, face to shoulder--with The Iron Bull himself. He swallowed hard, searching for words, any words.

“Aw, be kind to the poor man, Bull. He still hasn’t gotten over your devastating virility.” Cullen spun again, this time facing the Inquisitor. Adaar grinned at him, winking cheekily. “We should give him some time, make sure he isn’t scarred for life.”

Bull chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that Cullen could feel resonating in the pit of his belly. He swallowed again, stammering out an excuse about needing to check in with Josephine because something truly important has come up, and goodness, he just can’t stay.

It took approximately thirty seconds of furious stroking behind the stables, and Knight Commander Cullen was spilling into his hand like a callow youth, the only thought in his mind of the smirk in Adaar’s eyes, and the thickness of the Iron Bull’s cock.

****  
  


“So, Kadan, what do you think of our Knight Commander?” Bull’s voice was even, his face calm, but Adaar caught the hint of interest. He grinned.

“I think the question is more what do you think of our Knight Commander? He certainly seems dazzled by your...attributes.” He leaned in and kissed Bull, nipping lightly at his lower lip. “I don’t think he’s quite so interested in me.”

“That’s only because he didn’t see you naked, Kadan.” There was a distinct chuckle in Bull’s voice as he pushed Adaar against the wall. “Granted, I don’t think his dick could take it. Did you see how fast he scurried away for a quick wank?” He kissed his jaw, lightly, teasing. “What do you suppose he was thinking about? Your mouth or my cock?”

“Fuck…”

“That’s kind of the point.”

His hands quickly stripped the Inquisitor of his clothes, palming his cock and stroking gently. “You want me to fuck him.” It wasn’t a question, yet demanded an answer. He spun Adaar, pinning his wrists to the wall above his head. “You want to see our pretty little Knight Commander bouncing on my thick…” He brought his hand down on Adaar’s ass, leaving a slow-blossoming red mark. “Hard.” Another smack. “Cock.”

“Yes, fuck!” Adaar moaned as another blow landed. “Yes, I want to see our pretty Cullen riding your cock, see him all stretched out around you. Please, Bull!” Thick fingers probed his ass, already slicked up with oil. One slid in and he rocked against it, his hands still pinned above his head.

Bull prepped him quickly, still talking low in his ear. “I bet he’d moan real pretty for us, taking my cock like a good little slut. Bet he’d suck your cock while I fucked him, think he’d like that?”

His only answer was a low moan and he chuckled, sucking a deep bruise on Adaar’s neck. “I bet you’d love to see him like that, moaning around your cock while I fuck that pretty ass?” He slid his fingers out, lining his cock up with his lover’s entrance and pushing in. Adaar cried out, thrusting back, begging incoherently for morefuckmoreplease! He obliged, grabbing onto Adaar’s hips, holding them steady as he thrust home, groaning at the tight, slick heat. “Fuck, Kadan…” He fucked him hard, mercilessly, a brutal taking against the bedroom wall. Each thrust rubbed against his lover’s prostate, each movement designed to make him come apart.

“Going to fuck him for you, Kadan, just like this. Push him against a wall for you, pin him just like this, let you watch. Let you fuck him after, oh fuck, you’d like that. Want him to take both of us? First me, then you, fuck him and fill him up?”

He reached around, one hand quickly stroking Adaar’s cock, his thumb swiping across the tip, using precome as slick. His lover was writhing under him, begging for release, and Bull was not far behind.   
“Come for me, Kadan, let me hear you scream.” His voice had an edge to it, a harshness that he knew would undo his lover. Adaar cried out, his head falling back onto Bull’s shoulder as he came, white streaking the wall. Bull thrust once more, hard, biting down on Adaar’s shoulder as he growled his release. They stood there for a long moment, neither moving. Finally, Bull chuckled. “If I’d known you wanted me to fuck him so badly, I’d have gotten naked ages ago.”

Adaar grinned. “Now we just need him to admit it.”

 

****  
It started simple. No one questioned the Inquisitor when he announced that he and Bull would begin training mages in combat defense. And naturally, they needed the Commander to drop by and observe their progress. Even Cullen hadn’t thought twice about it, until he was standing at the edge of a practice ring watching a shirtless Adaar demonstrate a defensive move with an equally shirtless Iron Bull. **  
**

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the ache building in his groin. It was incredible to watch them, Bull so much stronger and larger, with Adaar’s dexterity a perfect complement. It was practically a dance, Bull swinging his great axe in a wide sweep, Adaar ducking under it to slam a palm flat against Bull’s chest.

They froze, holding the tableau for a long moment, their faces mere inches apart. Cullen held his breath, waiting, hoping, needing something. Then they broke, Bull chuckling and Adaar turning to the assembled mages.

“Remember, you don’t need your staff to be effective. Channeling power through your hands can give you just enough time to escape to a safe distance.” He grinned, and Cullen swore he winked at him. “Learning how to channel magic through your fingers can have other benefits as well.”

Cullen blushed when Bull laughed aloud, nudging Adaar with his shoulder. “You mean like the electricity thing? Because that was hot.”

Cullen was going to die. That’s all there was to it. Lightning would strike him, a rift would open up at his feet, or he’d spontaneously burst into flame. At least then he wouldn’t have to die of mortification. Both Qunari turned away from the mages, leaving them to practice their spells. They walked away, Bull’s hand settled firmly on Adaar’s ass. As they passed, Cullen ducked his head, trying to hide his arousal. A good clap on his shoulder and he squeaked, flushing red. He would later insist it was a hiccup, but Bull and Adaar just looked at each other and grinned.

“The recruits are coming along nicely, Commander.” Adaar grinned as he looped an arm around Cullen’s shoulders.

“They’re not the only thing that’s going to be coming along nicely.” Bull snickered to himself, even as Adaar smacked his arm.

“That was terrible even for you.”

“Didn’t see you complaining last night when I was--”

Cullen ducked out from under Adaar’s arm, stammering futilely as he took a step back, finally turning and fleeing for his quarters, face red and arousal painfully evident in his trousers. He missed the conspiratorial look Adaar gave Bull, and the satisfied smirk Bull gave him in return.

The walk up to his tower had never been so long before, and he slammed the door behind him, nearly tripping in his haste to undo his trousers. He moaned as his hand wrapped around his thick length, a stuttered gasp escaping him as he swiped his thumb over the head. He was aching, desperate for something more than just a hand, something filling him. He groaned again as he thought of Bull’s cock, so thick and hard, curving just so, the long vein begging to be licked. It’d fill him up, stretch him in ways he could barely imagine. He clenched his hand into a fist, slamming it against the little table by his bed. It wasn’t enough, his hand on his cock.

He fumbled, searching for something, anything that could help. His hand fell upon a small jar of sword oil, and he opened it, coating his fingers. A deep breath, cheeks stained red, and he leaned back on the bed, his spreading his legs. He trembled, the position unfamiliar. He was used to hasty sessions with his hand, just enough for a perfunctory release, nothing so...wanton. He ran his hand down his stomach to his cock, stroking gently with oiled fingers. Then lower, probing gently at his puckered arsehole. He pushed in, slowly, exploring. He’d never done it, never thought to, but Maker’s Breath, he needed this, needed something.

He pushed further, sliding his finger all the way in. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. He thrust shallowly, twisting to get a better angle.

“Fuck!” Something happened, his finger brushed something, and all thoughts ran from his mind as he arched off the bed, ecstasy flooding through him. He slid another finger in, searching out that spot again, pressing against it and crying out as his orgasm ripped through him. He lay on the bed, breathing ragged as he stared at the come streaking his belly. He was well and truly fucked.

It only got more difficult from there. Everytime he met with the Inquisitor in the war room, everytime he spoke with Bull about training the troops, his mind went elsewhere, to the sensation of fingers up his arse, of fullness beyond anything he could imagine. He couldn’t look Bull in the eyes anymore, much less the Inquisitor. His container of sword oil was nearly empty, which lead to a whole other form of blushing when he passed the soldiers cleaning their weapons. Sword oil had a very distinctive smell, he’d discovered, a smell that he now had thoroughly inappropriate associations with.

For their part, Bull and Adaar didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. They continued on as they were, inappropriate innuendos traded over drinks with the Chargers, and many, many more shirtless sparring sessions. One particularly trying day left Cullen fleeing the sparring grounds yet again, nearly running into Varric in his haste. He stopped to apologize, and Varric laughed, shaking his head at Cullen’s discomfort.

“You know they share, right?” Cullen could hear the grin in his voice and he turned, sputtering a denial. Varric just waved him off. “You should have seen the Vint when they were done with him. Dorian couldn’t walk straight for a week. Had this dazed look on his face for a solid two days. Said it was the most intense night he’d ever had.”

Cullen stared at him as he walked away, mind still stuttering on that one phrase. They share. They’d already shared Dorian, and there didn’t seem to be any difference in how they interacted. Maybe...He silenced the thought, storming off to find a straw dummy to hit with a sword.

It didn’t work. Even Cassandra had come up and asked him if everything was alright, judging by the vehemence with which he decimated the practice dummy. It didn’t help that Dorian was sunning himself near the practice yards, a self-satisfied smirk on his perfectly tanned face. Cullen swung his sword once more, bringing his shield up to bash the dummy to the ground. Straw flew everywhere, startling Dorian from his basking spot, and sticking to Cullen’s hair and tunic. He cursed, casting aside his weapon and running a hand over his face. This had to end. He was no use to the Inquisition like this, no use to anyone. He needed it out of his system.

He was standing in front of the Inquisitor’s bedroom door before he realized he’d gone. He knocked, quickly, before his meager courage fled, The door swung open, and Adaar grinned, eyes twinkling as he beheld Cullen’s straw-covered appearance.

“You owe me ten gold, Bull!” He smirked. “Come on in, Commander. We’ve been expecting you.”

Adaar tugged him in, an arm wrapping around his shoulder as he closed the door behind them. “I knew you’d get the balls to come up here on your own. Bull figured it’d take another round of drinking. Seems his Ben-Hassrath training isn’t infallible.”

“You...You put bets on me?” Cullen didn’t know if he should be aroused or outraged. His body definitely thought arousal was a good idea, and the sight of Bull lounging on the Inquisitor’s bed, half naked and half hard did nothing to ease it.

Adaar tsked and shook his head, picking strands of straw from Cullen’s hair. “You really worked yourself up over this, didn’t you, Cullen. You could have just come to us, we’d never deny you.” He leaned in, lips brushing across Cullen’s. “Is this what you want?”

Another pair of hands settled on Cullen’s shoulders, and he started. For one so large, The Iron Bull could move quickly and quietly. Cullen hadn’t even noticed him getting off the bed, but now he was behind him, massive hands on Cullen’s shoulders, stubble scritching the Templar’s skin as he bent down.

“Do you want this, Cullen? Do you want us to give you what you need?” Bull bent lower, lips pressing against Cullen’s shoulder as one hand slid down to his hip. “I’ve seen how you look at me, at Kaaras.” His voice was low and husky, the vowels drawn out and honeyed. “You want to taste us, to feel us. I bet you’ve snuck up to your chambers with a vial of oil, fingered yourself while you thought of my cock? Jerked yourself off, wishing it was one of us?”

He gasped, tilting his head back as he rocked his hips forward, into the thick column of Adaar’s thigh. The younger Qunari groaned, ducking his head to kiss Cullen, tongue flicking out, parting the Templar’s lips and delving deeper. Bull’s groan rumbled out and Cullen could feel the thick hardness of his cock pressing against his back. He whimpered into Adaar’s mouth, arms coming up, wrapping around Adaar’s neck and pulling him closer, pressing every inch of his body against the qunari before him.

He moaned as he felt teeth, Bull’s, dig into the thick muscle where his shoulder met his neck, a bruising, biting kiss that he knew would leave a mark. “You like that, Little Templar?” Thick fingers tangled in his short curls, tugging sharply. “You like it a little rough?

He whimpered in answer, words failing him, but then the sweet, delicious pressure stopped. The kiss stopped, only the hands remaining, gentle now. Adaar smiled down at him, lips curving softly. “There are rules, Cullen. Answer any questions truthfully and immediately. We will not hurt you unless you wish it, and you need a watchword. A word you will not say unless you absolutely need us to stop. Something you would not normally say. Can you pick one?”

Cullen’s mind was still reeling, and he stammered out the first thing he could think of. “Phy….phylactery?” There was a low rumbling chuckle from both Qunari and he flushed. “Is that..did I say something wrong?”

“Not at all, Little Templar.” Bull’s voice held a distinct note of amusement. “Should you need to stop, say phylactery, and we will stop. No questions asked, no shame. Is that satisfactory?”

He nodded, swallowing twice before he could get the next words out. “What...is there a word for ‘keep going?’”

 

It was astonishing how quickly the Qunari could move. Cullen was pressed against Iron Bull’s thick chest before he could gather his thoughts, and Adaar’s nimble fingers swiftly stripped him of his clothes. He flushed as his pale skin was exposed, such a contrast to the dark grey muscles of his Qunari companions.

“Shush,” Bull’s voice was low in his ear. “You are beautiful, Cullen.” One large hand smoothed across his belly, before drifting lower, brushing against his aching cock. He arched into it, eyes closing at the sensation. Adaar chuckled, brushing more straw out of his hair as he kissed him.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up? Then you can tell us all the terrible things you want us to do.” Cullen nodded, mouth dry, as he allowed the two Qunari to lead him into the Inquisitor’s bathing chambers. The room was opulent in facilities alone. A vast bathtub sat in the center of a near-empty room, copper pipes carrying water in from Skyhold’s deep wells. A chair piled high with towels stood alone in the corner, and warm sunlight streamed in from high window slits. Cullen took a moment to gape, before Adaar pressed a kiss to his lips and went to fill the tub.

The water came out cold, but a quick warming spell from Adaar left it steaming. Cullen moaned softly as Bull lowered him into the water, head tilting back for a kiss. Bull smiled as he accepted, lips catching the Templar’s before he stripped out of his trousers and climbed in behind him. Adaar grinned at the two before shucking his robe and settling himself in the hot water. It was a snug fit, limbs tangled together, a slick chaos of bodies pressed together. Large hands lathered soap into skin, massaging muscles Cullen didn’t even know were tense.

He relaxed into it, eyes falling shut as both Qunari worked over his body, from shoulders to toes. The world blurred into blissful sensation, hands rubbing down his back, stroking his cock, fingers pressing just there, and ah! He gasped, arching up as Adaar’s finger slowly pressed into him, slicked with soap. He rocked helplessly against him, seeking more pressure, more movement. Bull chuckled, his hand gently stroking Cullen’s cock. “Eager, aren’t you? Never fear, Little Templar, we’ll take good care of you.”

Adaar smiled, nuzzling against Cullen’s cheek. “Such good care.” He twisted his finger, pressing against that spot and Cullen saw stars. He came, gasping in Bull’s arms, a soft whimper escaping him as he collapsed back.

“I...I’m sorry…” The words came out between breaths, shame coloring his cheeks. “Didn’t mean to, not so soon.”

Bull chuckled, leaning over him to kiss Adaar before smiling at Cullen. “My Kadan is good with his hands, there’s no shame in shooting off early. You’ll have many, many more before we’re through with you.”

They wrapped him in towels and dried him off, leading him towards the Inquisitor’s bed. It was large, like the bathtub, big enough for both Qunari and Cullen. When he commented on it, Adaar grinned. “When they heard they were building furniture for a Qunari, they may have been a little over zealous. Not that I’m complaining.” He leaned over Cullen, pressing the former Templar into the mattress. “It means there’s plenty of room for us all.”

Cullen sighed against Adaar’s lips as Bull ran a hand down his arms, loosely gripping his wrists and pinning them above his head. “Tell me, Little Templar, what do you think of when you touch yourself? When you fuck your ass in your chambers?” He nudged Adaar to the side, taking his turn kissing Cullen deeply. Adaar just smirked and began running his hands down Cullen’s lean frame, sliding over his stomach and hips, teasing the insides of his thighs.

Cullen could barely form thoughts, lost in the sensation of two large bodies pressing him down, covering him, owning him.

“Tell me, Cullen.” Bull’s voice cut through his haze. “Tell me what you think of.” A thumb gently brushed his cheek, stroking lightly and he gasped softly.

“You, your cock. Want to--ah!” He arched upwards as Adaar stroked a hand down his cock, before pulling away, leaving Cullen bereft of touch.

“Want what, Cullen?” Adaar’s voice was warm with amusement as he slid down Cullen’s body, nuzzling at his cock. “Tell us, Commander.”

“Want to ride and suck, and please will you fuck me!” He cried out, body shuddering as Adaar took him in his mouth. Bull groaned, a guttural curse echoing through the bedchamber.

“Is that it, Little Templar? You want to ride me? Sink down on my cock, feel it spreading that tight little ass?” He shifted, sitting up against the headboard and pulling Cullen into his lap, his ass flush with Bull’s impressive erection. Adaar followed seamlessly, licking at the Templar’s cock before going lower, tongue sliding over his balls, then even lower. Bull hooked his arms under Cullen’s legs, spreading him open for Adaar. “He’s going to lick you open, Cullen, spread you and fuck you with his tongue and his fingers.” His voice was low and husky, hot whispers in Cullen’s ear, making the smaller man moan.

“Please, please, please fuck me open.” The words were a mantra, keeping him sane while Adaar’s skillful tongue lapped at his ass, hot and wet and licking into him, devouring him. He arched and moaned and trembled until it was too much, so much, and he came again, spurting helplessly across his chest. Adaar gave him no quarter, pulling back and smirking as he oiled his long, thick fingers.

Another hand, Bull’s, came up to Cullen’s mouth and he flicked his tongue out instinctively, moaning as the taste of his own come filled his senses. It was acrid and bitter, but the thought of it, licking his own spend off Bull’s fingers, was enough to send aftershocks shuddering through him.

He barely had the strength to moan as Adaar slid a finger over his rim, gently pressing inside him, stroking in and out ever so gently. Bull’s hands gently ran down his sides, calming the tremors running through him. His second orgasm had relaxed him to the point of lassitude, making it easy for Adaar to work in a second finger, then a third, stretching him carefully. He avoided his prostate, giving his body time to recover without overstimulation. He waited, keeping a gentle rhythm until Cullen began to respond, first with little rocks of his hips, then soft moans. Adaar grinned, his fingers crooking just so, pressing against his prostate and Cullen nearly screamed, head thrown back against Bull’s chest, hips bucking uncontrollably.

Then the fullness was gone, and he whimpered at the loss. “Shh, it’s all right.” Adaar whispered softly in his ear, hands gripping his hips and lifting him up. He felt something, the thick press of an oil-slicked cock against his entrance, a strong arm wrapped around his chest as Bull groaned, pressing into him slowly. It burned, so much being forced inside him, but with the burn came something more, a pleasure so intense he could barely catch his breath. He let out a long, shuddering moan, his ass clenching around the the huge cock pushing so slowly into him. He felt the big Qunari’s answering groan, felt it shudder through him reverberate through every fiber of his being, and he pushed down, wanting more, needing more.

“I…” He licked his lips, voice cracking. “I won’t break, please...just fuck--” His words were cut off by a powerful thrust, as Bull’s cock shoved fully inside him.

“Fuck, that’s it, Little One. You’re taking my cock so good, like you were made for it. Such a good little templar, feel so good on me.” The words were hoarse, growled low in his ear, bringing his arousal to impossible heights.

His head fell back, eyes closing as he rocked into Bull’s thrusts, the feeling of fullness overwhelming him. Breath ragged, he shifted and thrust back, desperately seeking the right angles, needing to feel that huge cock fucking him, sliding against the bundle of nerves that brought such pleasure. Bull growled in his ear, filthy words in Qunlat sending shivers down Cullen’s spine.

Lips claimed his and he gasped against them, leaning forward as Adaar’s hands ran down his sides, tugging him forward onto the bed. He almost whimpered as Bull’s cock slid out, but then he was on his hands and knees, and Bull was driving into him hard, one large hand on each hip, gripping him, pulling him back on his massive cock. It was so much, too much, and he turned his face blindly to Adaar, seeking something, needing something.

Adaar crooned softly, running his thumb along Cullen’s lips. “Open for me, Cullen, let me use that pretty mouth.” He pressed his thumb in, sliding it along the ex-templar’s tongue. Cullen suckled eagerly, lapping at the digit with his eyes half closed. Adaar groaned, removing his thumb and stroking along Cullen’s cheek before lacing his fingers in short, curly hair.

“Open up, Commander.” He kept his voice low, soothing Cullen’s tattered senses, as his cock nudged at Cullen’s lips.

Cullen opened eagerly, licking and sucking along the length of Adaar’s cock, swirling his tongue over the head and moaning as he tasted the slight bitterness of precome. He tried to relax, letting the thick Qunari cock shove into his mouth as far as it could. He managed the head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking wetly. Tears leaked from his eyes, running down stubbled cheeks as he let Adaar fuck his mouth shallowly, his hands curling into the sheets as he tried to stave off his orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, look at you take our cocks. You like it, don’t you. Two thick cocks shoved into you, fucking you senseless.” Adaar bit out the words in between groans, hips snapping forward, his cock pushing deeper, almost too deep before he eased off, continuing with the shallow thrusts. Saliva ran down Cullen’s chin as he desperately tried to relax, wanting to take more.

“Shh, easy. You’re doing just fine. Don’t hurt yourself, just suck me.” He tugged gently on Cullen’s hair, keeping him from going too deep. Bull’s hoarse laugh from behind sent tremors through Cullen and he moaned, hips stuttering as Bull’s thrusts quickened.

“Look at him, so eager to get fucked. So fucking good on my dick, Cullen. Want me to come in you? Fill that tight ass up with my come?” Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust against his prostate and he pulled off Adaar’s cock just long enough to beg, Maker please fill me! before wrapping his lips around his shaft once more.

Bull did not disappoint. He leaned forward, blanketing Cullen with his body, dwarfing him, as he thrust once, twice, thrice, short hard thrusts, then he was coming with a low shout. Cullen collapsed, arms losing their strength as he came, barely a thin dribble this time, ass clenching around the hot jets of spend filling him. He could feel it, swelling inside him, leaking out his hole as Bull began to soften. He barely heard the hoarse “fuck” coming from Adaar’s mouth before the younger Qunari was behind him, slick cock sliding easily into his wet hole.

“Fuck, Bull…” The words were uttered with a reverence of sorts. “I can feel you in him. Maker, Cullen, you feel so good. Gonna fill your ass again, stuff you full with both of us…” The words trailed off as Adaar’s thrusts quickened, seeking release, and Cullen buried his face in the bed. He couldn’t think, couldn’t process anything beyond the sensations of the moment. He shuddered, aftershocks ripping through him, a release of sorts, even though he knew he couldn’t possibly come anymore.

“Fuck!” Adaar came, gushing spurts filling him, hot and wet. He trembled, rocking helplessly as Adaar came and came. He knew it was only moments, but it felt like hours. Adaar’s cock slowly softened, slowly eased out of him, as both Qunari whispered endearments and praise, stroking him, touching him, holding him. Strong arms wrapped around him, nestling him between the two large bodies. A soft whispered command had his eyes falling shut as he was slowly ushered to sleep, safe in the arms of the Inquisitor and his mercenary captain.

****  
  
  
  



End file.
